


Candy Canes

by moonwillow27458



Series: Advent [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel goes shopping and brings Sam back a present</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of the Sabriel Advent, follows on from yesterdays

When Sam heard the door slam close, he snapped out of the trance he hadn't known he was in. Since the day before and the run in with Brady's friend, he hadn't felt safe at all. He'd been told but Gabriel he'd spaced out a couple of times too, but Sam couldn't remember. He got up to help Gabriel with whatever groceries he had bought.

"I come baring gifts!" Gabe smiled cheerfully upon seeing Sam. In his hands were multiple plastic carrier bags, all full of bright, multi-coloured boxes.

Raising an eyebrow, Sam shuffled over to where Gabe was stood. He helped his room mate by carrying some of the bags for his and depositing them on the kitchen counter. Before Gabe could stop him, Sam was rummaging through the bags in search for the gift he was talking about. All he could find, however, was boxes of mince pies and liquorice.

"These aren't gifts, you filthy liar," Sam joked, making a disgusted face. Gabe snickered at him before putting the rest of the bags on the counter. 

"They're gifts for Cas," Gabriel stuck his tongue out at Sam teasingly.

"Your cousin?"

"Yep. He's staying here for a few days later in the month," Gabriel informed Sam, starting to put the pies away in the cupboard. He paused for a second when Sam didn't reply, turning slowly towards his friend. "You're okay with that right?"

"Oh yeah, of course," Sam said hastily, with a smile on his face.

Sam sat himself on the counter while he watched Gabriel packed all of the groceries into different cupboards. Eventually, Gabriel got to the last few bags, the one Sam hadn't had a chance to check in.

"Catch," Gabriel commanded, throwing a box. It rattled as it fell into Sam's hands. Excitedly, he turned the box around so he could read what it said on it. 

"Candy canes, really?" Sam questioned, a smirk on his face.

"Yes really," Gabriel replied with a similar grin. He leapt onto the counter beside Sam and took the box out of his hand. "Gimme." Gabe took out two candy canes, stuck one in his mouth and handed the other to Sam. Immediately, Sam put the food in his mouth and began to suck on it, not even realising Gabriel was watching him. His face blushed a thousand colours when he understood why. 

Gabriel began to do the same, suggestively licking the sweet. Sam's face wouldn't return to it's ordinary colour and he began to feel the embarrassment in his heart.   
"Like what you see, Sammy?" Gabe joked, sucking once more on the candy cane for good measure. Gulping, Sam shook his head.

"I, uh I really gotta uh go," Sam muttered nervously. He shot up from the counter and towards his bedroom, cursing every God he could think off that he had to have a crush on his best friend.


End file.
